A Day at the Beach
by PantherLily1
Summary: Fairy Tail goes to the beach and Mira has an evil plan to get Natsu and Lucy together! Read to find out what it is! Read and Review please!


**A/N: Hey guys! So this just randomly came to me so I decided to write it! I'll try to update my other stories tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**A Day at the Beach**

*Lucy's POV*

Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, and I were returning from a week long mission and we were all very tired. Instead of heading home we all decided to stop at the guild to let everyone know that we were back. When we got into the guild we were expecting to having a lot of 'hello's' and 'welcome backs' but no. Everyone was huddled around the stand as Master and Mira were about to make an announcement and lucky we were just in time to hear it. " Ok everyone, since we did so well in the Grand Magic Games, I have decided that we will all be taking a trip down to the beach for the afternoon!" announced master. "Hurray!" cheered the guild including us. "Okay everyone go home, get your things and meet at the beach in 20 minutes! Now go!" and with that we all left to go grab our things.

*Mira's POV*

Yeah a day at the beach is perfect for matchmaking! Oh who shall I work with first? That's it I'll work with the densest couple to be people, which is Natsu and Lucy! But how will I set this up? Hmm … That's it! Oh this is going to one great day!

**Time skip: At the beach!**

*Lucy's POV*

Finally we're at the beach! I had worn my most favorite swimsuit today, it has stars on the top and bottoms in a gold and royal blue color, the remind me of the constellations. I had decided to tan for a while in the sun while everyone else hung out in the water. Sadly after a while I accidently fell asleep.

*Mira's POV*

Perfect Lucy fell asleep while tanning. My plan is going to work out perfectly and I didn't even need to put sleeping potion in her drink! I walked over to Lucy who had luckily gone tanning without sunscreen on and put sunscreen in a pattern spelling out works and putting symbols. Hopefully she doesn't wake up. And she didn't. Now all that's left is for her to lay in the sun for a little longer and it will be perfect!

**Time Skip: Several Hours after Mira's Evil Plan**

*Natsu's POV*

Gray and I were having a tanning contest when Mira had called me over. "Yeah Mira?" I asked even though I probably wouldn't find it interesting. "Hey can you go wake up Lucy, she fell asleep while tanning and didn't put on sunscreen, can you wake her up?" she asked. "Sure!" and with that I headed towards Lucy. "Hey Luce, wake up or you'll get a sunburn." "WHAT?! NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED!" she suddenly yelled. Why did she always think I was in her bed? "No Luce you're at the beach. You fell asleep without sunscreen on and Mira told me to come wake you up before you got a sunburn, but I guess she noticed to late you already have one an-" I then noticed her stomach had something written on it so I leaned closer towards her. "Nice tan you got there Luce, I like it!" She then looked down. "WTH! Natsu!" Then she went to a new world of red on her face. I then looked close and I couldn't believe my eyes. Right there in white against her red sunburned skin read; I 3 Natsu. Right there on her stomach. I couldn't help but laugh. "Lol 3. Luce if you liked me you could've just said so you didn't have to get sunburned and write that in sunscreen just to tell me. Though it is pretty cute. You know I like you too. Do you wanna go out with me?" I was so happy that she liked me to. I almost started jumping in joy. _Almost. _"S-Sure. I would l-love."

*Mira's POV*

And so my master plan worked. I still can't believe that that worked. Hehehe now who should I pair up…..

*Normal POV*

And so Mira's master plan to set up Natsu and Lucy worked, well that was one hell of a day at the beach.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Mira's a sneaky one and poor Lucy with that sunburn! I got this idea from a picture on deviant art by Aayana and its called NaLu Summertime is sunburn-time it's really good so check it out!**


End file.
